Digimon Revolution LW
by Uchiha1507
Summary: 2 años despues de la derrota de Lucemon, este revive y busca volver a gobernar el digimundo, asi que los 3 angeles, para impedirlo llaman a 5 chicos que son relativamente especiales para que los ayuden a detenerlo, estos 5 chicos tendran que enfrentarse a enemigos que lucemon les mandara, pero con trabajo en equipo y sus digispirit lo lograran, Cap 2 UP!
1. Prologo

Hola, he aquí su escritor favorito

BlackLiollmon: esa pero ni en broma te la creen ¬_¬

Alfredo: ¿Qué no habrá día que me dejes en paz?

BlackLiollmon: no n.n y mejor sigue

Bueno, a mis lectores de antes, como les dije en el ultimo episodio de mi otro fic, empezare uno nuevo en el cual relatare la historia antes de que los Guerreros Legendarios regresaran en el tiempo y como lo prometido es deuda… AQUÍ ESTA ESTE NUEVO FIC! Espero intercalarlo junto con La Última Batalla, así que no tengan miedo de que deje de escribir el otro y para los que entran por primera vez, este es un fic en el cual contare la historia que pasara después de Frontier, es como un Remake solo que con nuevos personajes, además, si quieren saber más, vean mi fic "La Última Batalla" ahí sabrán algo más acerca de este fic… no mucho ya que ese fic es más bien después de este, pero tiene unos cuantos detalles que los pueden ayudar en esta trama, ademas ya tengo el opening ( watch?v=NJaTef56vKU), sin más que decir

BlackLiollmon y Alfredo: _**COMENZAMOS…**_

_**Prologo**_

_**EL COMIENZO DEL DESASTRE**_

**Ciudad del Inicio, Digimundo hace 2 meses:**

La ciudad del Inicio, el lugar donde todos los digimon renacen y crecen como buenos digimon, este lugar ha sido sagrado para todos los digimon desde siempre, ya que aquí es donde el milagro de la vida se crea, además de que todo digimon que renace aquí, olvida todo lo de su vida pasada y regresa siendo un digimon puro y bueno, este lugar es cuidado por Swanmon, una digimon ave muy bondadosa que cría a los huevos con amor y cariño para que nazcan sanos y salvos, también se encarga de cuidarlos hasta que logren llegar a su primera Digievolucion, ya que es ahí cuando ellos pueden cuidarse solos y sobrevivir en el mundo.

Swanmon estaba tranquila regando a los arbustos de los digihuevos cuando uno de ellos empezó a eclosionar, dando como resultado que un Puttimon naciera, rápidamente Swanmon lo cargo antes de que este cayera del huevo roto y lo llevo a una cuna para que descansara

—Hace tiempo que no nace un Puttimon, me alegro que este sano—Dijo Swanmon mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño digimon y este reía

El pequeño Puttimon era el primero en nacer desde hace siglos, pero lo que Swanmon no sabía era de que ese pequeño digimon, era en realidad la parte bondadosa del primer Lucemon que había existido, ese Lucemon que esclavizo a los digimon en tiempos de antaño, y que también fue derrotado por el legendario Susanoomon, el cual renació con la ayuda de 6 niños, los portadores de los digispirit de los Guerreros Legendarios; el mismo Lucemon que había sido elegido para traer paz al mundo, pero que había sido corrompido por alguna fuerza mayor, era el Puttimon que hoy había nacido. Con los días, Swanmon fue cuidando de ese pequeño digimon, así como de los otros, con lo cual ese pequeño digimon había estado rodeado de un gran amor.

Pronto ese pequeño Puttimon había evolucionado en un Cupimon, al siguiente día un Trailmon había llegado para que los digimon que acababan de evolucionar fueran regresados a sus áreas y que ahí convivieran con los demás digimon, ese día Cupimon estaba algo nervioso, el no conocía ninguna otra villa aparte de La Ciudad del Inicio y tenía miedo, cuando el Trailmon llego, Swanmon se dio cuenta que solo Cupimon no había subido, así que le fue a hablar

—¿Qué sucede Cupimon?—Pregunto Swanmon acercándose a Cupimon, el cual estaba sentado sin moverse

—Tengo miedo Swanmon-san—Dijo el pequeño Cupimon algo triste

—No debes tener miedo Cupimon, el digimundo es un lugar pacifico, con el tiempo harás amigos y serás un niño feliz—Dijo Swanmon dándole un abrazo a Cupimon para que se sintiera mejor

—Está bien Swanmon-san—Dijo el pequeño Cupimon algo mejor

—Ese es mi pequeño—Dijo Swanmon con lágrimas en los ojos por lo orgullosa que se sentía del pequeño digimon

—La extrañare mucho Swanmon-san—Dijo el pequeño Cupimon también con lágrimas en los ojos

—Igual yo mi pequeño, visítame siempre que quieras—Dijo Swanmon acompañando a Cupimon al Trailmon y viendo cómo se sube

—¡Adiós Swanmon-san!—Gritaron todos los pequeños digimon

—¡Adiós niños!—Grito Swanmon moviendo su ala y viendo como los niños se iban

Después de que Cupimon perdió de vista a Swanmon empezó a ver por la ventana viendo como el paisaje cambiaba, era hermoso, pero en el fondo sentía que todo eso él ya lo conocía, y sin que se diera cuenta, una sonrisa sádica y cruel se formó en sus labios por unos segundos. Cuando Cupimon llegó al lugar que, según Swanmon, era su nuevo hogar, se dio cuenta de que no habían ningún otro digimon como el, lo cual lo entristeció, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, también vio como un grupo de Digimon estaban jugando y lo llamaron para jugar con ellos, a lo cual, el pequeño digimon ángel fue y jugo con ellos, así paso todo un mes y el pequeño Cupimon ya se había adaptado a su nuevo hogar, pero no sabía que ese día, las cosas iban a cambiar, no solo para él, sino para el resto del digimundo.

Cuando Cupimon iba caminando por el bosque solo, de la nada vio como el clima empezaba a notarse nublado, cosa que empezó a asustar al pobre digimon y de la nada se escuchó un grito de ultratumbas que hizo que Cupimon sintiera una fuerza oscura recorrer su cuerpo, la cual empezó a hacer efecto en el transformándolo en un digimon que ya había existido, un digimon que había creado ya muchos problemas antes, un digimon que era la soberbia en cuerpo presente, un digimon ángel el cual buscaba dominar este digimundo y que ya lo había logrado, un digimon que había sido derrotado, pero que por una fuerza maligna y poderosa había regresado, ese digimon era: Lucemon.

—Creo que la vida es justa para un dios como yo—Dijo Lucemon sonriendo y viendo como rayos empezaban a caer, era el cielo que decía que el mal en persona había regresado

Cuando ubico donde estaba, empezó a caminar hacia una especie de pozo que había cerca de ahí, cuando lo encontró, entro en él y llego al Área Oscura, un lugar en el cual nacían los digimon malignos como los Ángeles Caídos y los Vampiros, cuando entro, busco en toda el área un libro que encontró rápido, este libro era viejo, con partes de las hojas rotas y amarillentas, tenía una especie de candado que Lucemon abrió solo con posar su mano en él y decir 3 palabras, cuando lo abrió busco una hoja en específico y al encontrarla sonrió, ese libro era un libro de conjuros, y el conjuro que el buscaba, servía para revivir a seres que habían sido destruidos con anterioridad, específicamente digimon malignos, al encontrarlo lo soltó el libro empezó a levitar, puso sus manos hacia delante y recito las palabras que en el habían

—Utinam hic est quod ego praecipio tibi et servire stare me sequi, imperium et revixit, ego vir vester: et erit eaque QUAESO parere, et novus dominus obedescan suum—Dijo Lucemon para que después de eso el libro cayera y él se debilitara, pero de entre la oscuridad, una sombra con forma de demonio salió y hablo

—Amo Lucemon, que bueno verlo—Dijo la silueta a lo cual el digimon sonrió con superioridad

—Devimon, espero que logres dominar el digimundo y arrastrarlo hacia el mal, yo mientras tanto, estaré aquí en el Área Oscura recuperándome—Dijo para levantar el libro y ver con desagrado y resignación una hoja y recitarla—Qui malae in loco circa me imperante facere ager vires corpus…—Empezó a conjurar Lucemon

—Pero amo, si hace ese conjuro usted—Exclamo Devimon pero Lucemon no le hacía caso

—… meum et virtute, qui fecit me, qui impero—Dijo para que de la nada una esfera de energía lo cubriera y lo encerrara para después hablar—sé muy bien lo que hice Devimon, pero mi fuerza no es suficiente, y este era el único conjuro que me ayudaría, te ordeno que vayas a la superficie y que te ubiques en una zona alejada de la mayoría de los continentes, además, deberás esconder los tu sabes que, no quiero interferencias en mis planes ¡me oíste!—Dijo Lucemon con severidad

—Si amo—Dijo Devimon haciendo una reverencia y yendo hacia una zona alejada del resto de los continentes

Cuando Devimon llego, con los poderes de las Tinieblas creo un castillo en la cima de la montaña más grande del lugar, además, cuando se ubicó, empezó una tormenta eléctrica y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, la maldad se sentía en el aire, solo que esta maldad era mucho más poderosa de lo que fue en tiempos de antaño, cuando los 3 Grandes Ángeles del Digimundo notaron esa poderosa fuerza, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, tanto Seraphimon como Ophanimon fueron hacia el castillo donde habitaba Cherubimon, al llegar el primero en hablar fue Cherubimon

—Esta energía solo significa una cosa, los chicos que trajimos hace 2 años no lograron destruir por completo a Lucemon—Dijo Cherubimon preocupado

—Cherubimon tiene razón, tenemos que traer a los únicos que pueden ser capaces de destruir a Lucemon de una vez y para siempre—Dijo Seraphimon con decisión

—Pero, solo tenemos la ubicación de 5 de ellos, los otros no sabemos dónde están—Dijo Ophanimon algo preocupada

—No importa eso ahorita, si no hacemos algo rápido, el futuro del digimundo se destruirá—Dijo Cherubimon haciendo entrar en razón a Ophanimon

—Tienen razón, pero les recuerdo que cuando los antiguos humanos se fueron, los digispirit de los antiguos 10 se perdieron en el digimundo—Dijo Ophanimon aun preocupada

—Pero, 5 de esos digispirit, están en el lugar de donde proviene esta fuerza—Dijo Seraphimon

—Está bien, hay que llamarlos—Dijo Cherubimon para que los otros 2 ángeles asintieran

_Y es aquí, donde nuestra historia toma inicio…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Espero que este prologo les haya gustado, me costó un poco hacerlo pero lo hice, desde el primer capítulo saldrán los 5 chicos que tendrán, de ahora en adelante, un gran peso sobre sus hombros, esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo

BlackLiollmon: esperamos sus reviews con emoción, necesitamos que opinen que tal les pareció este prólogo, descuiden que yo hare que este tonto les responda por mensaje, así que si no tienen cuenta aquí en , déjennos sus correos para responder ahí, sin más que decir

Alfredo y BlackLiollmon: _**hasta pronto…**_


	2. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas, he aquí su fabuloso escritor

BlackLiollmon: yo diría desastroso escritor xD

Alfredo: agghh cállate

Bueno, como iba diciendo, este es oficialmente el primer capítulo de mi fanfic, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo, sin más que decir…

BlackLiollmon y Alfredo: **COMENZAMOS…**

* * *

Opening: watch?v=NJaTef56vKU

_**Saga de Devimon**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**EL VIAJE AL DIGIMUNDO**_

**Tokio; Japón, 20 de Junio, 6:50 a.m.**

En esta mañana tranquila, algo sumamente extraño pasaría. Iba caminando por las calles de Tokio un chico moreno de unos 13 años, este vestía de un pantalón negro, con una playera color gris oscuro, una chaqueta con cuello alto color Negra y unos tenis Converse de color negro con gris, llevaba una mochila color negra con azul y unos guantes de cuero sin dedos color gris, este chico era de cabello negro con las puntas color azul metálico, tenía una mirada lúgubre y caminaba a paso lento, se notaba que iba al colegio, pero parecía que no quería. Cuando llego todos se le quedaban viendo y algunos chicos se le alejaban, el solo suspiro y siguió caminando por el patio, pero antes de entrar, sintió como un balón de futbol lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y los demás se burlaran de él gritando cosas como "El EMO de Alfredo se calló" o "Por EMO bueno esta idiota" y cosas así, Alfredo se levantó y fue directo hacia el chico que había lanzado el balón.

—Oye, en serio lo siento no me…—Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Alfredo lo agarró del cuello de su playera de futbol y lo levanto haciendo que este chico se asustara.

—Mira idiota, vuelve a golpearme y…—Dijo y lo azoto contra un muro que había cerca—te mato—Dijo para luego soltarlo y caminar hacia su clase bajo la mirada asustada de todos los demás, que se volvían a alejar de este y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

Cuando llego a su clase se sentó hasta el fondo en el pupitre que quedaba en la ventana y le daba una vista hermosa de su ciudad, pero a Alfredo apenas y lo conmovía, ya que no había con quien compartirla porque en el colegio no tenía ningún amigo, suspiro y automáticamente recibió una especie de mensaje a su BlackBerry, el cual decía así:

"¿quieres saber tu verdadero destino y formar parte de esta importante misión? Si o No"

Al ver este mensaje tan extraño, pero a la vez tan raramente acogedor, decidió presionar si y un mapa apareció en su teléfono, el cual lo condujo hasta la sala de computación, en la cual una de las computadoras estaba encendida y decía "Trailmon esperando", Alfredo toco la pantalla y fue absorbida por este, cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un tren, se decidió a ver por la ventana pero todo se veía oscuro afuera, así que se sentó y espero a que el Tren llegara a su destino para bajarse y buscar respuestas de cómo había llegado ahí, pero de pronto, el tren tubo una especie de turbulencia y eso provoco que Alfredo casi salga despedido del tren, pero de la nada apareció un León negro transparente y lo rescato mordiendo su mano y jalando de él, pero a diferencia de lo que Alfredo creía, la mordida no le dejo ni marca ni le saco sangre, además, cuando levanto la mirada no había nada.

El viaje siguió tranquilo, hasta que el tren por fin salió de ese largo túnel y cuando Alfredo vio por la ventana, el tren se encontraba en una vía que estaba dispensada en el aire, además una especie de pájaros rosados con morado volaban hacia el horizonte, Alfredo se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Tokio, sino que estaba en otro lugar, no sabía dónde pero si sabía que ese lugar no era su hogar, el tren siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en una estación en la cual hablo

—Baja niño, ya llegamos a tu destino—Dijo el tren lo cual sorprendió a Alfredo pero no lo demostró y bajo del tren

Cuando lo hizo, tropezó y su celular cayó al piso, pero ese no era un celular, era un artefacto negro con gris que tenía apenas 4 botones y era más pequeño que su celular corriente, Alfredo lo agarro y este brillo de una forma extraña, lo cual sorprendió al chico pero, de nuevo, no lo demostró, este camino hasta unas bancas y se sentó, tenía la corazonada de que alguien más tenía que llegar a ese lugar, y Alfredo lo esperaría. Alfredo espero unos 4 minutos y otro tren se estaciono, del cual bajo un chico moreno, que vestía de una camisa manga corta color celeste, una playera abajo color blanca, un pantalón color celeste fuerte y unos tenis de football blancos con azul, el cual le hablo a Alfredo con una gran sonrisa

—Ohayo, me llamo Dan—Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por Alfredo, lo cual lo enojo—¡Oye Bakka, te estoy Hablando!—Grito Dan con una vena resaltada en la frente

—Ya te oí Dobe, pero solo te presentaste, no tenía nada que responder—Dijo Alfredo sin voltear a ver a Dan, el cual tenía una cara de idiota por darse cuenta de que lo que decía Alfredo era verdad

—Jm, engreído—Dijo Dan enojado y se fue a sentar lejos de ahí. Pasaron alrededor de 3 minutos y otro tren estaciono, del cual bajo un chico, algo extraño, este salió con una gran sonrisa y grito a los cuatro vientos algo que sorprendió a los otros dos.

—¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!—Grito mientras elevaba sus brazos de forma triunfante, pero cuando bajo la mirada vio a Alfredo y Dan viéndolo de manera extraña—je, Ohayo, me llamo Takuya, ¿y ustedes?—Pregunto Takuya, quien venía vestido con una camisa roja manga larga enrollada hasta los codos, una playera debajo de esta color rojo más claro que la camisa, un pantalón azul marino y unos tenis anaranjado y gris con las orillas rojas.

—Mi nombre es Alfredo—Dijo Alfredo volviendo a ver el horizonte

—¡Ahí si respondes verdad Bakka!—Grito Dan haciendo que Alfredo sonriera con prepotencia por ver a Dan enfurecido—Agh, mi nombre es Dan—Dijo después a Takuya el cual le sonrió

Después de esa presentación llego otro tren del cual bajaron dos chicas, una de cabello morado, con reflejos negros que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, venia vestida con una blusa manga larga enrollada un poco atrás de los codos, un corsé color vino sin botones, una minifalda color roja y unas botas largas de cuero y tacón color morado oscuro, y la otra chica también de cabello largo hasta la cintura, solo que de color celeste, vestida de una blusa verde aguamarina manga corta, un corsé color azul con botones color lavanda, una minifalda color verde esmeralda y unas botas color azul oscuro, cuando Dan y Alfredo las vieron se quedaron impresionados por la belleza de estas, pero Alfredo solo podía ver a la chica de hermosa cabellera morada y Dan a la chica de cabellera celeste como el mismo cielo

—"Yumi"—Pensó Alfredo impactado al ver a la chica

—Konnichiwa, mi nombre es Yumi Ishiyama y ella es Runo Misaki, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres chicos?—Pregunto Yumi sacando de su trance a Alfredo

—"No me reconoce, entonces, en verdad perdió la memoria"—Pensó Alfredo con tristeza

—Ohayo, me llamo Dan Kuso—Dijo Dan con una gran sonrisa que era dirigida a la chica llamada Runo quien solo le sonrió con coquetería

—Yo me llamo Takuya—Dijo tranquilo el chico

—Alfredo—Dijo secamente Alfredo pero sin quitarle la mirada a Yumi, rezando porque lo reconociera

Cuando las chicas se acercaron, el bolsillo de los 5 chicos empezó a brillar y todos sacaron al responsable, un digivice para cada quien, el de Dan era color Blanco con Azul oscuro, el de Takuya era Negro con Rojo, el de Yumi era Morado con Rosado, el de Runo Azul con Celeste y el de Alfredo Negro con Gris; de los digivice salió una voz que para todos pareció familiar, aunque 4 de los 5 chicos no las había oído nunca, excepto Takuya.

—_Chicos, necesitan conseguir los digispirit de los Guerreros Legendarios, cuando los encuentren sabrán que hacer con ellos, un enemigo está intentando conquistar el Digimundo y el Mundo Humano, su deber es proteger ambos mundos con el poder de los digispirit, su travesía comienza ahora, suerte chicos—_La voz dejo de hablar y los digivices perdieron su luz, pero 4 chicos tenían una duda

—¿Quién era esa dama? Y ¿Qué son los digispirits?—Pregunto Dan una pregunta que los otros 3 chicos se hacían

—Esa dama es una de los 3 ángeles del digimundo y los digispirit son los espíritus, tanto humano como bestia, en los que se dividió el alma de los 10 guerreros legendarios—Dijo Takuya impresionando a todos

—Tú ya habías venido al digimundo ¿verdad?—Pregunto Alfredo

—Si—Dijo Takuya con una sonrisa melancólica—Fue hace 2 años, aquí conocí a 5 chicos con los que cree una amistad profunda y estrecha—Dijo Takuya

Después de eso Alfredo comenzó a caminar, cosa que extraño a los demás, pero solo Yumi lo siguió, él había visto donde se encontraba su digispirit gracias a un mapa que salió de su digivice, Yumi empezó a correr para alcanzar a Alfredo y cuando estuvo cerca le grito para que este se detuviera

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué te vas?—Dijo Yumi mientras agarraba el brazo de Alfredo, el cual solo se soltó y le hablo.

—Porque yo tiendo a trabajar solo, y que estemos en un mundo desconocido, que a la vez se me hace muy familiar, no significa que tenga que formar un equipo, lo siento—Dijo Alfredo empezando a caminar hacia donde su digivice le informaba que estaba su digispirit

—Pero, es mejor que vallamos todos juntos—Dijo Yumi con algo de dolor, ese chico le había parecido muy atractivo desde que lo vio y oír esas palabras le había creado un dolor punzante en su corazón

—Como ya te dije, trabajo solo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar mi digispirit, ustedes vayan por los suyos mejor—Dijo Alfredo el cual tenía la cabeza gacha, lo cual ocultaba sus ojos que estaban cristalinos y empezó a caminar de nuevo, dejando a Yumi y a los demás que acababan de llegar solos

—Es un maldito engreído y egoísta—Dijo Dan con rabia

—Solo está acostumbrado a estar solo, además no confía en nosotros—Dijo Runo viendo como Alfredo se perdía en el horizonte—Ese chico debió haber sido dañado en el pasado de una manera muy ruda—Dijo mientras que veía como Yumi tenía la cabeza gacha

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, si permanecemos mucho tiempo sin un digispirit podemos ser atacados y destruidos—Dijo Takuya pero de la nada un arbusto se movió y de este salió un digimon

**EN OTRO LADO**

El mapa del digivice lo llevo a una caverna que se encontraba en medio del bosque, cuando llego a la entrada de este, cerca de donde había dejado a los chicos hace 5 minutos, se escuchó un grito que Alfredo logro distinguir.

—"¡Yumi!"—Pensó Alfredo preocupado y fue entonces cuando de la caverna salía una luz negra y un objeto se empezó a acercar hacia el—¡Lo encontré! ¡MI DIGISPIRIT!—Grito Alfredo mientras veía como su digispirit iba hacia él y este lo capturaba—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!—Grito transformándose en—Lowemon—Grito este transformado en el digimon de la oscuridad.

Después de eso comenzó a correr hacia donde había escuchado el grito, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, Yumi estaba en peligro y él debía rescatarla, antes de llegar vio un anillo en su mano y sintió como este comprimía sus poderes, entonces decidió quitárselo, pero antes de tocarlo una voz en su cabeza le hablo.

—"_**Ten cuidado, si te quitas el anillo todos tus poderes responderán, ¿estás listo para usar todo tu poder?**_"—pregunto la voz en la cabeza de Alfredo

—"Si, lo estoy"—Dijo Alfredo y se quitó el anillo, automáticamente sintió una gran fuerza fluir por todo su cuerpo y sonrió bajo el casco

—¡Yumi, cuidado!—Escucho que gritaron desde lejos, a lo cual este corrió y vio lo que sucedía.

Alfredo volvió a correr hacia donde había escuchado ese grito devastador, y después de ½ minuto había llegado para ver como Yumi estaba tirada y un digimon se acercaba a este mientras que los demás estaban impresionados de ver al digimon apunto de asesinar a Yumi, Alfredo, al ver esto, corrió más rápido y grito

—¡NOOO!—Grito Alfredo mientras corría hacia la espantosa escena que sucedería si no hacía nada

Un Stingmon estaba volando a una gran velocidad hacia Yumi e iba a atravesarlo con su aguijón cuando Lowemon llego e intercepto el ataque con su lanza, los demás al ver esto, se sorprendieron, pero más Takuya.

—Takuya, ¿Quién es el?—Pregunto Runo, quien estaba a la par de Takuya al igual que Dan.

—Lowemon…—Dijo Takuya en voz baja, cuando vio el símbolo de la oscuridad en su espalda y en la lanza—de la oscuridad—Termino de decir haciendo que los chicos voltearan.

Cuando los demás voltearon vieron que Lowemon no estaba dando mucha fuerza, además, el anillo que Takuya recordaba que debía estar en su mano derecha, ya no estaba, él se preguntaba por qué. En el campo, Lowemon ya cansado había empujado a Stingmon haciendo que este rebotara una y otra vez y que terminara golpeándose contra un árbol.

—Es ahora o nunca—Dijo Lowemon para que una gran oscuridad se concentrara en el León de su pecho y se estabilizo en forma de esfera—Meteoro de… ¡¿Qué demonios?!—Antes de lanzarse, la esfera se desestabilizo provocando que Lowemon saliera volando por el impacto que dio la esfera al estallar—"Es demasiado poder, no debí quitarme el anillo"—Pensó Alfredo desde adentro de Lowemon—"_**¿Y si lo estabilizas con tus manos?**_"—Pregunto una voz distinta a la de Alfredo, más madura—"¿A qué te refieres Lowemon? ¿Crees que así se estabilice la esfera de oscuridad?"—Pregunto Alfredo algo extrañado—"_**Si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos, tu puedes manejar este poder, después de todo, tu eres… bueno, eso lo sabrás más adelante**_"—Dijo Lowemon.

Mientras eso sucedía, Stingmon se recuperaba de su impacto y empezaba a correr hacia Lowemon, ya que sus alas se habían dañado con el impacto. Alfredo hizo lo que Lowemon le aconsejo, atrajo oscuridad de su entorno y con sus manos la estabilizo antes de que Stingmon se acercara.

—"Lowemon, tenías razón, pero…"—Dijo Alfredo al ver que la esfera aumentaba de tamaño—"_**Lánzala cuando creas que tiene suficiente oscuridad, y grita lo que salga de tu corazón**_"—Le dijo Lowemon y Alfredo así lo hizo, cuando creyó que había recolectado suficiente oscuridad, la lanzo—¡Bola de Sombras!—Grito lo que sintió de su corazón y la esfera impacto en Stingmon.

Stingmon se había acercado hasta casi tocar a Lowemon, pero este había lanzado a tiempo su esfera haciendo que esta impacte en él y que por consecuencia hiciera aparecer su digicode, el cual Lowemon vio y saco su digivice.

—Alma perdida en el mal, descansa y purifícate con la oscuridad sagrada de mi digivice—Dijo Lowemon mostrando su digivice—Digicode, ¡captura!—Grito capturando el digicode de Stingmon y haciendo que este se convierta en un Digihuevo y que salga hacia el horizonte, perdiendo Alfredo su Digievolucion

Cuando Alfredo perdió su Digievolucion todos lo vieron sorprendido, él había derrotado a ese digimon con un solo ataque, eso sí que era impresionante, Yumi era la más impactada, y también estaba feliz de que Alfredo llegara en el momento justo, él había demostrado ser su salvador, su caballero en armadura y eso le alegraba, no sabía porque, pero esa no le pareció que fuera la primera vez que Alfredo la salvaba, pero no importaba, ahorita estaba con él y eso era lo único que importaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llego el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si están siguiendo digimon: La Última Batalla, se darán cuenta de que este capítulo tiene algunas cosas distintas a las del Flashback de Alfredo en el capi 16, pues eso es porque esa era una versión "resumida" y esta es la normal… sin más que decir

BlackLiollmon y Alfredo: **matta ne… o/ o/**


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Pues gracias por esperar, espero que no se hayan impacientado

BlackLiollmon: Sabes que siempre se impacientan

Alfredo: ¿Quieres callarte? ¬¬*

BlackLiollmon: no n.n

Alfredo: Te odio ¬¬**

Bueno, pues aquí les traemos el siguiente capítulo de nuestro Fanfic, espero les guste

Alfredo y BlackLiollmon: **COMENZAMOS…**

* * *

OPENING: watch?v=NJaTef56vKU

* * *

**Saga de Devimon**

_**Capitulo II**_

_**BATALLA DE ELEMENTOS, APARECE EL GUERRERO LOBOMON**_

Cuando Alfredo se acercó a Yumi, le brindo la mano para que esta se levantara, cuando hizo esto ella algo sonrojada la acepto y se levantó, todos miraban impactados tal escena, pero Dan lo miraba con algo de recelo, el había demostrado odiar, con el poco tiempo a Alfredo, ese chico no le agradaba en nada, todo frio y serio, era el típico chico malo que no le importa lo que los demás digan o hagan, además, aún quedaba sonando lo que había dicho Runo antes del ataque.

* * *

**Flash Back **

—_Es un maldito engreído y egoísta—Dijo Dan con rabia._

—_Solo está acostumbrado a estar solo, además no confía en nosotros—Dijo Runo viendo como Alfredo se perdía en el horizonte—Ese chico debió haber sido dañado en el pasado de una manera muy ruda—Dijo mientras que veía como Yumi tenía la cabeza gacha._

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Eso le hacía pensar, tal vez era verdad lo que Runo decía, y no confiaba tanto en ellos, pero eso le molestaba aun mas, no había ningún otro humano en ese lugar, era imposible que él no confiara en los únicos humanos que, según Takuya, habitaban ahora en el digimundo, no podía creer tampoco que todos estuvieran impresionados por el poder y la habilidad de Alfredo, eso lo enojaba, y solo lo demostraba con un ceño fruncido y una mirada fulminante para Alfredo.

—Bueno, ahora dime—Dijo Alfredo con una mirada muy seria hacia Yumi—¡¿Por qué demonios te enfrentaste a ese Stingmon sola?!—Le grito a Yumi la cual solo se impresiono y luego se rio

—Porque…—comenzó a decir Yumi y su cara se transformó en seriedad absoluta—Yo defendería a mis amigos, aun cuando eso signifique que yo muera, si ellos siguen vivos no me importara—Dijo Yumi con una mirada de seriedad y determinación que demostraba que lo que había dicho era cierto—Y por lo que veo, tu también lo harías—Dijo esto con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Alfredo, pero no lo notaron, excepto Takuya, quien sonrió por eso.

—Eso fue diferente, estabas en peligro de muerte—Dijo viendo a los ojos de Yumi, quien se sorprendió por eso—No permitiré que alguien muera si puedo ayudarlo—Dijo y su mirada se tornó sombría—No de nuevo—Dijo agachando la mirada, cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Dan.

—"¿No de nuevo? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?"—Se preguntaba Dan mientras miraba a Alfredo.

—Bueno, al ver que no pueden cuidarse solos—Dijo Alfredo cosa que enojo a Dan—Yo tendré que ir con ustedes para cuidarlos—Dijo Alfredo cosa que sorprendió a todos y puso feliz a Yumi.

—Espera un segundo—Dijo Dan con enojo y rabia—No necesitamos niñera gracias—Dijo Dan con rabia y desprecio, saliéndole chispas de los ojos al igual que Alfredo el cual, al oír las palabras de Dan se enojó.

—Pues no veo que hicieras mucho Dan—Dijo Alfredo con enojo viendo a Dan con una mirada de prepotencia—Más bien se te caía la quijada al verme aparecer—Dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que Dan se enojara.

—Sueña que me impresionaras algún día—Dijo Dan volteando la cabeza haciendo que Alfredo se enojara.

—Pues lo hice, Usuratonkachi—Dijo Alfredo con rabia pero con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Dan.

—¡Usuratonkachi tu abuela bakka!—Grito Dan con rabia y una vena resaltada en su frente.

—Corrección, el Usuratonkachi eres tu—Dijo Alfredo sonriendo.

—Bueno, sigamos ¿quieren?—Intervino Takuya con una gotita al ver la rivalidad de los chicos, y esa gota creció al ver las chispas que salían de sus ojos.

—Agh, ok jm—Dijo Dan caminando.

—Hmp—Dijo solamente Alfredo lo cual hizo que Takuya riera de manera nerviosa, se notaba que ese par eran agua y aceite.

Después de esa mini pelea entre Dan y Alfredo, Alfredo se posiciono delante de todos, siendo el que dirigía mientras Dan y Takuya se pusieron a platicar, siguiendo a Alfredo, y hasta el fondo iban las dos chicas hablando.

—Oye Runo, ya vi que ya miraste a uno de los tres—Dijo Yumi viéndola con una mirada picara haciendo que Runo sonriera.

—Claro que si amiga, tú me conoces—Dijo Runo orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿y quién es? ¿Dan o Takuya o…?—Dijo Yumi pero no pudo terminar porque Runo la interrumpió.

—Ya vi que te gusta Alfredo, así que por él no te preocupes, no me gustan los misteriosos—Dijo Runo viendo a Yumi con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eh?—Se exalto Yumi sonrojándose.

—Tú ve a hablarle y ya—Dijo Runo empujando a Yumi haciendo que esta fuera con Alfredo.

Yumi fue caminando algo nerviosa hasta donde estaba Alfredo, cuando llego con este el volteo a verla pero rápido regreso su mirada al frente esperando a que Yumi sea la que hable, cuando Yumi se armó de valor carraspeo la garganta para que Alfredo le prestara atención, teniendo como respuesta un hmp dando a entender que escuchaba.

—No te lo había dicho, pero gracias por salvarme de Stingmon—Dijo Yumi viendo hacia delante pero también prestando atención a las reacciones de Alfredo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme Yumi, lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo—Dijo Alfredo volteando a verla y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo es tu vida?—Pregunto Yumi haciendo que Alfredo bajara la cabeza provocando que el fleco le tapara los ojos.

—No me gusta hablar de mí, pero mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo es tu vida?—Dijo Alfredo cambiando de tema—"tengo que averiguarlo, debo saber si ella me recuerda o si en verdad perdió la memoria"—Pensó con ansiedad.

—Pues, si te soy sincera apenas si recuerdo 1 año de mi vida, ya que tuve un accidente que me hizo perder la memoria—Dijo Yumi haciendo que Alfredo botara una lagrima.

—"entonces, ella no me recuerda"—Pensó Alfredo con tristeza—Lo lamento, de seguro es horrible eso—Dijo Alfredo sin voltearla a ver.

—Algo—Dijo Yumi algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Alfredo.

Yumi iba a continuar hablando con el pero un ruido de los árboles y muchos Biyomon volando los advirtieron, seguido de eso aparecieron dos digimon que tenían un aspecto tenebroso, los cuales al ver a los chicos rápidamente los atacaron, provocando que estos esquivaran los ataques lo más rápido posible.

—Mira que encontramos ototo—Dijo uno—Unos niños que están muy perdidos ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer Meramon?—Dijo para luego voltear a ver a Meramon.

—Pues, yo creo que deberíamos de asarlos aniki—Dijo Meramon con una sonrisa macabra.

—Chicos, escóndanse, yo los protegeré—Dijo Alfredo en susurros a los demás, haciendo que Takuya se llevara a las chicas, pero que Dan se quedara—¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que se fueran—Dijo Alfredo con enojo al ver a Dan ahí.

—No necesito guardaespaldas gracias, yo se cuidarme solo—Dijo Dan sacando su digivice el cual mostro un analizador de digimons—El otro es un BlueMeramon, una variación más fuerte del Meramon normal—Dijo Dan viendo el analizador de digimons.

—Gracias, ¿quieres que te de una medalla por averiguar lo obvio?—Dijo Alfredo con sarcasmo, ya que ambos digimon eran iguales, excepto por el color.

Después de ese insulto, Dan iba a contestarles pero una flama azul no los dejo, BlueMeramon, en su aburrimiento había lanzado una llama para jugar con ambos chicos, los cuales tuvieron que saltar para esquivarla, sorprendentemente ambos estaban en tan buena condición física que les fue fácil esquivar tan mortífero ataque, después de eso, Alfredo iba a sacar su digivice cuando el de Dan empezó a brillar y saco un mapa mostrando el lugar de su digispirit.

—¿Qué es esto?—Dijo Dan con algo de interés.

—Un mapa, Dobe—Dijo Alfredo—Ese punto muestra el lugar exacto de tu digivice, y por lo que veo está cerca, es mejor que lo busques mientras yo entretengo a estos dos—Y diciendo esto, Alfredo saco su digivice y activo su digispirit—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!—Dijo Alfredo transformándose en—Lowemon—Alfredo, al transformarse, corrió dejando a Dan atrás.

—Maldito engreído—Dijo Dan con rabia corriendo hacia donde estaba su digispirit.

—Mira nada más, el digispirit de la oscuridad lo tiene un niño tonto—Dijo Meramon con burla.

—Mira nada más, un idiota habla y se cree la gran cosa—Contraataco Lowemon haciendo que tanto Meramon como BlueMeramon se enojaran.

—¡Ya verás…!—Dijo BlueMeramon y ataco a Lowemon con una bola de fuego azul la cual Lowemon logro esquivar por poco.

Después de eso, Meramon lo ataco también con una flama, haciendo que Lowemon tuviera que esquivar ataques consecutivos de esos dos.

—"Maldición, dos contra uno, esto será difícil"—Pensó Lowemon con algo de rabia.

* * *

**En Otro Lado**

Dan corría hacia donde decía el digivice que se encontraba su digispirit, pero le era difícil correr entre tanta maleza, apenas y podía ver, así que no se dio cuenta cuando cayó en un agujero iluminado por el sol, iba cayendo cuando se dio cuenta que la tierra alrededor estaba perforada, logrando que varios rayos del sol entraran por ahí, pero también estaba el hecho de que cuando pasaba por dichos rayos estos lo seguían, cuando cayó al suelo, no se lastimo ni nada, pero la tierra empezó a moverse bajo sus pies y todos los rayos se concentraron en él, específicamente en su pecho, lo que no esperaba sucedió, debajo de Dan se abrió un agujero del cual salió el digispirit de la luz, Dan al verlo se impresiono.

—Te encontré—Dijo y automáticamente capturo el digispirit en su digivice activándolo—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!—Grito transformándose en—¡Lobomon!—Anuncio el digimon espadachín de la Luz.

Al transformarse, Dan subió como un lobo por el muro y llego a la superficie cayendo perfectamente en el suelo y corrió hacia donde estaban los hermanos Meramon peleando contra Lowemon, al llegar vio que este tenía problemas así que uso uno de sus ataques, levanto su brazo derecho y empezó a acumular energía de luz, pero esta se cargaba demasiado.

—"¿Qué demonios sucede?"—Pensó Dan, la verdad era que el láser se cargó demasiado y una gran energía hecha esfera salió pero termino dándole a Lowemon por la inestabilidad.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—Dijo Lowemon al levantarse por tan catastrófico golpe.

Al sentir el ataque intento esquivarlo, pero este era tan inestable que termino siguiéndolo y golpeándolo mandándolo hasta aterrizar golpeándose en un árbol, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Lobomon, el cual lo miraba fijamente, lo cual provoco una mirada furica de parte de Lowemon.

—Maldito, lo hizo a propósito—Dijo levantándose y empezando a acumular energía en su pecho estabilizándola con sus manos—Bola de Sombras—Dijo lanzándola hacia Lobomon el cual no pudo esquivarla, provocando que se golpeara.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!—Grito Lobomon al reaccionar del ataque caminando hacia Lowemon.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti?!—Grito Lowemon caminando también hacia Lobomon.

—¡¿A mí?! ¡Si tú me atacaste!—Grito Lobomon empujando a Lowemon.

—¡Si, porque tú me atacaste primero con ese rayo de energía luminosa!—Grito Lowemon también empujando a Lobomon.

—¡Yo no intentaba atacarte, quería ayudarte atacando a los Meramon!—Grito Lobomon apuntando a los hermanos Meramon que solo veían esa escena con algo de desconcierto.

—No si ya note que tú no puedes controlar pero ni una chispa—Dijo Lowemon haciendo enojar a Lobomon, su pelea iba a continuar pero fueron interrumpidos por los Meramon.

—¿Van a pelear con nosotros o pelearan entre ustedes?—Pregunto Meramon con cierta diversión.

—Mira ototo, también está aquí el digispirit humano de la Luz, llevémosle ambos a nuestro maestro para que así este orgulloso de nosotros y nos recompense como se debe—Dijo BlueMeramon haciendo que Meramon asintiera.

—¿MAESTRO? ¿Hablan de Lucemon?—Pregunto Lowemon haciendo que Lobomon también les prestara atención a los hermanos Meramon.

—¿Lucemon? No, hablamos de…—Meramon iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por BlueMeramon.

—No sé para que les dices, si ellos perecerán aquí por nuestras manos—Dijo BlueMeramon haciendo que Meramon sonriera.

—Odio decir esto pero si queremos derrotar a ambos digimon tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas—Dijo Lowemon.

—Lo sé, pero no logro estabilizar mi laser—Dijo Lobomon con algo de rabia.

—Solo concéntrate y ya, pero mejor usa tus espadas laser, no quiero arriesgarme—Dijo Lowemon haciendo que Lobomon se enojara pero lo dejo pasar.

Después de esa charla los cuatro digimon se pusieron en posición de ataque y empezaron a correr hacia sus contrincantes, Lobomon se encargaría de Meramon y Lowemon de BlueMeramon, cuando corrieron Lobomon saco sus dos espadas laser, las activo y las junto creando así una especie de esfera de luz la cual lanzo hacia Meramon.

—Bola de Energía—Grito Lobomon al lanzar la esfera luminosa hacia Meramon, el cual no logro esquivar dicha esfera y terminó recibiéndola de lleno—Hora de acabar contigo—Al decir esto, vio que de Meramon salía una especie de Engranaje de colores oscuros, eso le pareció raro pero recordó algo cuando caminaba con Takuya.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Iban Dan y Takuya caminando detrás de Alfredo pero delante de las chicas, ambos iban platicando de cómo eran sus actitudes en el mundo humano y como eran sus amistades, Takuya le contaba sus aventuras y Dan también le contaba las suyas en el mundo humano, a Dan le impresionaba saber cómo es que Takuya se había enfrentado a varios digimon cuando estuvo por primera vez ahí, si no estuviera en ese lugar no lo creería, pero estaba en el digimundo, eso significaba que las historias eran reales.

—Y luego yo me hice el dormido…—Comentaba Takuya pero un sonido raro lo distrajo, Dan también lo escucho y subió la mirada alertando a Takuya .

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—Dijo Dan señalando hacia arriba haciendo que Takuya también subiera la mirada y observara lo que Dan había visto.

En el cielo, flotando, se encontraba un engranaje de colores oscuros, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos, ninguno había visto algo así antes, cosa que los alarmo, ese engrane negro voló por encima de ellos y se dirigió a una montaña algo alejada del camino de ellos, cuando el engrane se perdió de vista ambos bajaron la mirada.

—¿Habías visto algo así antes?—Pregunto Dan a Takuya el cual negó con la cabeza—¿Crees que debamos decirle a los demás? Parece que no lo vieron—Dijo Dan pero Takuya negó de nuevo.

—Descuida—Dijo Takuya—No creo que sea algo para preocuparse, pronto descubrirás que el digimundo encierra mucha fantasía y surealidad en su interior—Dijo Takuya con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando y platicando como si nada.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Al recordarse de eso, decidió atacar al engrane, tal vez si lograba sacárselo a Meramon podría saber algo, así que antes de que Meramon se levantara levanto su laser y empezó a cargar energía, desafortunadamente volvió a pasar lo mismo que la última vez, se sobrecargo y el resultado fue un láser de luz inestable, por lo cual no dio en el objetivo, sino que dio en un árbol y reboto yendo hacia Lowemon, que hubiera recibido el ataque sino hubiera notado la energía y hubiera usado su escudo.

—Esta vez no—Dijo mientras levantaba el escudo y el láser rebotaba en el yendo hacia Meramon—De nada principiante—Dijo con una voz de superioridad hacia Lobomon el cual se enojó pero lo dejo pasar, no era momento de pelear entre ellos.

El láser llego a Meramon, le dio justo donde estaba el engrane, pero este absorbió la energía y despidió un aura oscura la cual alerto a Lowemon y Lobomon los cuales vieron como Meramon se levantaba con los ojos blancos y empezaba a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia Lobomon que dificultosamente lograba esquivar, pero alguna le rozaba logrando que se lastimara.

—Agh, maldición—Decía Lobomon mientras esquivaba los ataques—Ya se—Dijo y salto sobre Meramon cayendo detrás de este y levanto su espada laser—Ahora—Dijo golpeando el engrane, pero este hizo crecer su aura y empezó a absorber la energía de la espada, lo cual preocupo a Lobomon y separo su espada del engrane negro—Kuso, parece que no podre quitarle el engrane—Dijo y se separó elevando sus dos sables de luz uniéndolos y creando su ataque—Bola de Energía—Grito para luego lanzar la esfera luminosa que impacto en Meramon y este término sacando su digicode por el agotamiento.

—Ototo—Grito BlueMeramon al ver eso y se puso enfrente de Meramon protegiéndolo—No tomaras su energía, yo soy mucho más fuerte que tu así que no me derrotaras—Dijo para luego empezar a lanzar bolas de fuego azul hacia Lobomon.

Lowemon al ver esto se puso a la par de Lobomon y empezó a desviar las bolas de fuego, tenía que ayudar a Lobomon, aunque no lo soportara era su nuevo compañero y tenía que ayudarlo, no permitiría que el muriera, no si podía ayudarlo, así que con velocidad y destreza siguió desviando las bolas de fuego hasta que BlueMeramon empezó a cargar una bola de fuego gigante.

—Lobomon, combinemos nuestros ataques—Dijo Lowemon y acto seguido vio como Lobomon hacia una mueca de desagrado—Créeme que a mí tampoco me agrada esto, pero es la única manera de derrotar a BlueMeramon—Dijo convenciendo a Lobomon quien elevo ambas espadas de luz.

—¡Bola Dúo!—Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras lanzaban sus bolas de energías opuestas las cuales despidieron unos rayos que las unió y empezaron a rotar para impactar en BlueMeramon el cual también hizo aparecer su digicode.

Ambos digimon al ver esto sacaron sus digivice y se pusieron frente a su respectivo contrincante.

—Alma corrompida por las tinieblas, la luz sagrada de mi digivice será tu cura… ¡Digicode Captura!—Recito su lema Lobomon mientras capturaba el digicode de Meramon y este se volvía un Digihuevo, también vio como el engrane negro de este se destruía y su información volaba hacia el cielo.

—Alma perdida en el mal, descansa y purifícate con la oscuridad sagrada de mi digivice—Dijo Lowemon mostrando su digivice—Digicode, ¡captura!—Grito capturando el digicode de BlueMeramon y vio como un engrane negro que se encontraba en su espalda se destruía y su información también volaba hacia el cielo.

Ambos chicos al terminar la batalla perdieron su transformación y cayeron sentados en el suelo, la batalla había sido muy dura para ellos dos, acto seguido llegaron los demás corriendo e impactados por tan buena batalla, Runo le brindo la mano a un sonrojado Dan que tartamudeo un "gracias" lo cual hizo que Runo sonriera con ternura pero seguidamente regresara a su actitud coqueta y despreocupada, Yumi también le brindo la mano a Alfredo, pero en cuando este la toco ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica extraña y Yumi sintió como si esa escena ya la había vivido, era algo raro ya que no conocía a Alfredo de ningún otro lado, pero algo en ella le decía que sí.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, esta algo largo lo sé, pero tenía que poner todo esto ya que la mayoría será parte del contenido entero de esta temporada y algunas cosas incluso de temporadas siguientes… sin más que decir

BlackLiollmon: por qué ya aburriste =D

Alfredo y BlackLiollmon: matta ne o/

PD: dejen reviews con sus opiniones


End file.
